The invention relates to a multilayer film element comprising a flexible dielectric carrier layer and an electrically conductive layer, and to a method for producing such a film element.
DE 19 601 358 C2 describes a security document in which a chip is introduced into the paper pulp of a banknote, said chip being provided with an antenna. For reasons of mechanical stability, the chip is in this case laminated onto a carrier, which is a metalized film.
EP 1 179 811 A1 describes fixing a security element on the paper carrier of a banknote by means of an adhesive layer, said security element having a substrate layer and a metal layer. In this case, the metal layer forms a looped antenna, which is connected to an integrated circuit. Data stored in the integrated circuit can then be read out by means of the antenna.